


shawty imma tease you till the sun down

by shineandhowl



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bad English, Bad crap, Kyungsoo's knife, Language, M/M, Mentions of Former Members, bad grammar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 21:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11998203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shineandhowl/pseuds/shineandhowl
Summary: Baekhyun hates Sehun because said brat maknae tease him about his height and Sehun loves to tease said pretty vocalist because Sehun loves it when he pouts aka Sehun’s in love with Baekhyun.





	shawty imma tease you till the sun down

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Sebaek Scum Network mods for being patient with me and still accept my late submission for the fic fest. It’s a non-AU but some facts are inaccurate because I want it to fit the story timeline, so I apologize for that.

Baekhyun never asked for 174cm height.

 

When puberty hits him hard when he was graduating from middle school, he never asked God to make him tall. He never really thinks about being tall. As long as he has a healthy body, he’s totally okay with being petite. Besides, the average height of a Korean man is 175.26cm. According to Google though but, whatever.

 

But he never asked for 174cm height.

 

Anyways, being 174cm has its own perks. Awesome perks, to be exact. He can give a list of the perks of being short.

 

  1. He can hide easily if he didn’t want to be seen. For example, when he accidently broke Kyungsoo’s favourite knife – okay fine, he did it on purpose because he was mad at the smaller for exposing him to Joonmyeon about his ice cube prank to their leader – last week, he managed to escape Kyungsatan’s wrath by hiding beneath his bunk bed. Although his luck only managed to hide for only two hours, he still managed to save his life for 5000 years.



 

  1. He is the perfect one to be cuddle. He may be loud and annoying among his members and they secretly hate him for that, but he has the ideal size to be cuddle with. The maknae line will always latch to his side during movie nights like koala bears.



 

  1. He is easy to receive forehead kiss. When he secretly dated Chanyeol during the early debut days – before the giraffe realized his feelings for a certain penguin – he gets pecks on his forehead every morning when they wake up and every night before they hit the sack. Even after they broke up, Chanyeol will kiss his forehead whenever he feels bad.



 

  1. He is one of the priorities when it comes to being in public space. Usually, he will stick with Jongdae or Kyungsoo when they arrive at the airport – “shawty squad need to stick together!” Jongdae said – and Sehun or Chanyeol will be automatically stood in front of them so they can be their human shield even if Baekhyun doesn’t ask them to do so. Not to mention the securities will ask him to be at the front so that they won’t lose him to the crowd.



 

  1. This is his favourite – being seen more in photos because he needs to stand in the front. Even though he might be in headlock (courtesy of Do ‘The Undertaker’ Kyungsoo) or being squished by Park & Oh The Imbalanced Twin Tower, he will still be in the front and the EXO-L babies will see their daddy first.



 

See? How nice it is to be short.

 

“Hyung, can you take the cereal for me?”

 

Okay, here’s something that is not nice for being short.

 

“Oh. Sorry. I forgot you can’t reach the highest shelf.”

 

Oh _Fucking_ Sehun.

 

It is one of the most beautiful morning in the history of his life that he, Byun Baekhyun, the cutest member with the most powerful voice (cue Jongdae’s “ _ah waeee~_ ”) of worldwide famous group named EXO, can get a free day before the comeback madness hits him when Oh Sehun, the brat maknae who can stand alone on a huge stage and still kills his stans by one small hip thrust, decided to make him reconsider about the fact of him being okay for being a petite (but still manly) man.

 

Out of all his friends, Sehun is the only one who teases him a lot for being short. During their trainee days, they have the same height. In fact, Sehun is smaller and thinner than Baekhyun. One day, the tall fairy decided to have mercy on young innocent Oh Sehun and granted his 18th birthday ultimate wish: being tall. He remembered Luhan cried when he woke up one morning to find his baby Hunnie to be tall.

 

“My baby is as tall as me now!” He wailed like a dying whale on his baozi’s shoulder.

 

He remembered looking at Sehun from bottom to top. From his long legs to his slim body to his emotionless face. He remembered Zitao, Yifan and Chanyeol hi-fiving the youngest and welcomed him in the “tall squad”. He remembered the smirk he gave when he saw his tiny hyungs from a different (read: higher) view. It’s a miracle Kyungsoo didn’t stab with any sharp objects near him. He already held his favourite knife but Chanyeol was there to save the dancer.

 

The thing he was confused of though is about why he is the only target of the maknae when there are other members who are as short as him. Kyungsoo is shorter than him. There is only 1cm difference, but still shorter. But still – _why only him_? If Sehun uses ‘I’m afraid of Kyungsoo’s jiu jitsu skill and Minseok’s taekwando skill’ card as his defence, he should remember about Baekhyun’s hapkido skill too. He could bruise people if he uses his kicking skill. Sehun should remember how he used his Brazilian kick on Hyeongdon hyung during their first appearance in Weekly Idol and actually hurt their sunbae’s butt.

 

Never ever, _ever_ mess with someone with killer kicking skill.

 

“Do you have to mock about my height every single day, Oh Sehun?” Baekhyun deadpanned.

“It’s fun.”

“How can mocking about someone’s height – the one God gave, in case you don’t remember – is fun?”

 

Sehun kept quiet. Baekhyun smirked.

 

He knew he won.

 

“It’s not fun. But annoying you is fun.”

 

Let’s just say Baekhyun (or Joonmyeon, if he wants to activate his eomma shield) will have a hard time to explain to their manager about the ache on Sehun’s ass later.

 

Again, _never ever, ever mess with someone with killer kicking skill_.

 

***

 

Everyone has a dream. Each person has different ones. Some people want lots of money. Some want their dream partner for life. They are willing to go through high or hell water as long as they manage to achieve their dream.

 

For Oh Sehun, his dream is Byun Baekhyun.

 

When he first found out another two trainees will join them five years ago, he thought; “ _damn, another rivals_ ”. Although his trainer assured him about him being chosen to debut soon together with Joonmyeon, Chanyeol or Jongin, he can’t stop seeing Baekhyun and Jongdae as another rocks that block his path to debut. He trained longer and harder than anyone else among his fellow trainees. He never talks to others except Joonmyeon or Chanyeol or Jongin.

 

One vocal training session changed everything.

 

He knew his vocal is not his strength and he needs a lot of practice for that. He doesn’t mind if he needs to spend more time with his vocal trainer. However, if he has to spend two hours with his trainer and Baekhyun, he’s not up for it. Of course he will be crushed by Baekhyun. Baekhyun sings like he was born with perfect pitch. It’s like everyone wants to shove it in his face that he can’t sing as good as Baekhyun. Although Joonmyeon, like the eomma he is, softly reminded him that this could help him to improve his vocal techniques by observing and learning how Baekhyun sings, his egomaniac bastard mode turned on every time Baekhyun started to sing.

 

But that fateful one day, Sehun began to see Baekhyun in a new light.

 

He remembered clearly how it happened.

 

“Ready, Baekhyunnie?” Kim Ryujin, one of their vocal trainers, smiled at the smaller.

 

Baekhyun timidly nodded. Sehun was not sure what could make Baekhyun looked stiff. It’s either he was nervous for the training session or he was scared of Sehun who seems to hate him since Day 1 he became part of the training team.

 

In a tiny part of his cold heart, Sehun hoped Baekhyun was feeling the former.

 

_When you’re far away from me_

_Maybe the stars are shining and a little sad_

 

Sehun remembered how he immediately lifted up his face to look at Baekhyun. With just two sentences and without any audio, live or digitally, Baekhyun managed to take Sehun’s breath away.

 

_I can’t breathe no more with you_

_I loved you_

_Faith_

_Something like that_

_We were in love_

_We were in love_

 

Sehun remembered how he couldn’t take his eyes off Baekhyun. He was glad Baekhyun was so into the song he sang it without opening his eyes. Like he was imagining his heart-wrenching breakup behind those closed eyes.

 

_We have beautiful old days_

_We were in love_

_We were in love_

 

And with the slightly high note, his heart twitched.

 

Sehun remembered how Ryujin snapped his fingers for a few times to make him come back to his senses after being indulged with Baekhyun’s sweet voice. Baekhyun were looking at him curiously though, but he just side-eyed the brown hair guy and took his place behind the microphone.

 

Since then, he tried to make Baekhyun comfortable during training. Baekhyun was afraid at first; never letting go of Jongdae’s hand but the guy with Cheshire cat smile assured him that Sehun is being nice since he trained longer than both of them. He slowly opened  up to Sehun; eating together, went out with other trainees, asked Sehun to teach him some dance moves he couldn’t catch up and practiced until early morning together. Although he wouldn’t do those without Jongdae by his side at first, Sehun managed to have Baekhyun all for himself after a few weeks.

 

“Kim Joonmyeon.”

“Kim Jongin.”

“Wu Yifan.”

“Zhang Yixing.”

“Park Chanyeol.”

“Oh Sehun.”

“Kim Minseok.”

“Do Kyungsoo.”

“Xi Luhan.”

“Huang Zitao.”

“Kim Jongdae.”

“Byun Baekhyun.”

 

When the last name for EXO debut was called, Sehun remembered how tight he was hugging Baekhyun, knocking the breath out of his lungs.

 

He would be lying if he wasn’t disappointed with their roommate arrangement when they moved into their new dorm. He loves Joonmyeon with all his heart and soul – _he knew the latter since he was 14, duh!_ – but he slightly hoped to room with Baekhyun. He mentally pouted when he saw Baekhyun high-fived his new roommate, Chanyeol. He pretended not to worry about how close Baekhyun is getting with Chanyeol and accept the arrangement. Besides, he will stay in the same dorm with Baekhyun, so he will see Baekhyun every day.

 

Staying in dorm with Byun Baekhyun is tough, especially when you are gay for him. The shorter is loud especially when he is playing computer games with Minseok, has weird sleeping habit (Chanyeol said he whimpered before sleep) and runs around the dorm naked. How on earth someone does think that – especially the last one – was okay? There are no rules saying going commando is not okay especially your housemates have the same gender, but still. Tao, who has ridiculous bathroom hogging habit, used to be furious when he took too long when he’s in the bathroom. Well, who wants to walk around with hard bulge? Blame Baekhyun for that too.

 

No matter how Baekhyun claimed to be manly man as fuck, he is one of those princesses needed to be protected when it comes to going to large crowd like airports or show recording in public places. Sehun and Chanyeol – aka Twin Tower #1 – used to join forces to protect the small ones in EXO-K while Twin Tower #2, Yifan and Tao, protect the small ones in EXO-M. Sehun loves it when Baekhyun clings to his arm to avoid any ugly accidents or worse, hurting their fans. Although he knew Baekhyun was dating Chanyeol that time (that ugly Twin Tower #1 accidently told him when he accompanied the latter during their first win for Wolf), he just let his arm fell securely around Baekhyun’s shoulder while his other hand tightly held to Joonmyeon’s. He saw how Chanyeol eyed his arm but he just kept on walking.

 

When Chanyeol told him they broke up, he didn’t know how to react to be honest. He wanted to punch Chanyeol for breaking up with Baekhyun because he has feelings for someone else. Although Chanyeol said the decision is mutual since Baekhyun said their relationship is not even close to a serious one, he still feels bad for Baekhyun. However, when he saw Baekhyun’s smile still as bright as when he was dating Chanyeol, he knew Baekhyun is okay.

 

About the height teasing…

 

Sehun didn’t even remember how it started. When he started to grow taller around his 18th birthday, he decided to brag about his new 183cm gloriousness to all of his smaller hyung. He had fun mocking them for being tiny – although Kyungsoo almost used his favourite knife to slaughter him if Chanyeol didn’t softened him with a back hug – when he saw Baekhyun from a new – and higher (he needs to brag, he can’t help it) – angle.

 

Sehun never sees someone looked so beautiful like Baekhyun.

 

“Whaddup, midget?” He said without thinking.

 

Sehun never sees someone beautiful fumes up so fast like Baekhyun.

 

Baekhyun stopped talking to him for a week. Joonmyeon tried to push Sehun to talk and apologize to Baekhyun. Not to mention the disappointed faces of their members especially Jongin. Since they both are the master of dancing, they clicked immediately a few weeks after Sehun joined in the training and been best friends ever since. So, when his own best friend dropped him like a hot potato after hurting Baekhyun, he realized that he needs to apologize to Baekhyun immediately before he loses everyone in the group.

 

“Hyung?” Sehun timidly greeted Baekhyun from the entrance of the latter’s room.

“Chanyeol’s not here. Probably he’s with Kyungsoo’s room.”

 

Sehun shivered because of the cold shoulder Baekhyun gave him. He slowly closed the door and walked towards the elder’s bed. A small pout grew on his thin lips when Baekhyun kept ignoring him and kept scrolling whatever he was reading – or probably stalking Taeyeon’s Instagram – on his phone.

 

“Hyung…” He whined a little, wanting attention from Baekhyun.

“What?” Baekhyun turned to him with gravely eyes.

“I’m sorry for saying that okay? I didn’t know you’ll get hurt when I say that.”

 

Baekhyun sighed.

 

“I’m not mad because you called me midget.”

“Then why are you giving me cold shoulder?”

“I just hate you for being tall.”

 

Sehun looked at him with wide mouth.

 

“So you’re not mad at me because I mocked you for being short?”

“No? It’s annoying me, but I can annoy you better. So, yeah.” Baekhyun smirked.

“Oh. You think you can mock me with that height? You can’t even reach me, midget.”

“Oh Sehun!”

 

Since that day, he was seen a lot with Baekhyun. At the airport while waiting for their flight to God-knows-where, during show recording, at dorm. You name it. When there is Sehun, there will be Baekhyun who tagged along and vice versa. They will banter in a regular basis but it’s usually ends well and Sehun will usually hugs Baekhyun which will make the smaller literally melts in his tough arms. Joonmyeon tried to make Sehun stops teasing Baekhyun altogether but, of course, the teasing only stops for a few minutes before Sehun disturbs the dorm’s peace.

 

It can’t be denied that Sehun feels giddy whenever Baekhyun is in his arms. It’s like the petite man’s existence is meant for him. He can place his chin on top of Baekhyun’s head without worrying his neck will feel sore. If he’s tired or sleepy, he can rest his head in the crook of Baekhyun neck – and maybe breathe in Baekhyun’s baby soap scent. When his anxiety about being not good enough for the group, he will quietly walks to Baekhyun and rest his head on Baekhyun’s lap or shares the same bed with him.

 

He’s not sure if it’s a dream or anything, but he could feel that Baekhyun gave him positive responses every time he initiated any skinship. He can sense the smaller smile. He even caresses Sehun’s hair when he lies down on his lap. Baekhyun will always hug him back, ensuring he’s there whenever Sehun needs him no matter how occupied he is. Once, he read somewhere in SNS that he’s no use in EXO since Chanyeol is there to rap and Jongin and Yixing are enough in dancing line. Baekhyun himself snatched his phone from his own hands and dragged him to watch Avengers marathon with him in the living room. He didn’t remember how the story goes, but he remembered the warmth of Baekhyun’s hand grasping his throughout the movie.

 

Sehun likes it when Baekhyun bites him on the shoulder like a hungry puppy too. He couldn’t recall when the biting started. Out of sudden, a series of pictures of Baekhyun has his teeth slightly buried on his shoulder when they were waiting for their flight to Tokyo spread like wildfire in social media. From his fansites, from Baekhyun’s fansites and even from a few of media houses, that moment was captured and shared worldwide.

 

And from airports, Baekhyun brought his weird habit to their concerts. It started when Yifan, Luhan and Tao left. Their position during ment session was rearranged and Sehun was placed at the other end of the line which made their position are stable with twin tower at each side. Whenever the other members are talking, Baekhyun will try to distract Sehun to play with him. When Sehun tried to focus on what the others are saying, the smaller will suddenly bite him. Satan will yank him straight to hell for lying about him being okay for that. He thanked God for giving Baekhyun a height that could only make him reach his shoulder and not neck. He has to fight all satanic whispers to kiss him right there and then.

 

Fast forward to present time, he’s laying down on his tummy to let the pain on his butt reduce. He never intended to bother Baekhyun with his teasing just now. Everyone in this dorm rarely gets free day especially when the comeback is nearing and they deserved one peaceful morning instead of all the noise and bustling around. Sehun being Sehun, he decided to annoy Baekhyun when he saw the brunette quietly eating the pancakes made by Kyungsoo before he went back to bed (or to have gross morning cuddles with Chanyeol, no one knows).

 

“Hyung, can you take the cereal for me?” He said when he entered the kitchen and when he didn’t get any answer from the smaller, he said, “Oh. Sorry. I forgot you can’t reach the highest shelf.”

 

He mentally whooped when he saw Baekhyun glared at him. He looked like an annoyed puppy and it took all of his self-control not to pinch Baekhyun’s reddening cheeks.

 

“Do you have to mock about my height every single day, Oh Sehun?” Baekhyun deadpanned.

“It’s fun.”

“How can mocking about someone’s height – the one God gave, in case you don’t remember – is fun?”

“It’s not fun. But annoying you is fun.”

 

After those words came out of his mouth, he remembered something.

 

“Never ever, ever mess with someone with killer kicking skill.”

 

Baekhyun warned him once.

 

When he felt something powerful hit his ass, he screamed and woke up everyone in the dorm. Not only he was scolded for interrupting a peaceful morning, he was scolded for annoying Baekhyun.

 

But it’s okay.

 

All the pain and nag are worth it when it comes to making Byun Baekhyun pouts.

 

***

 

Byun Baekhyun is known as someone who is very, very loud. When it comes to making jokes and livens up the mood, he swiftly takes the role together with his Beagle Line squad. He is one of the atmosphere makers of the group. He rarely has mood swings. Even if he’s in a bad mood, it will only be for a few minutes. When he gets enough time to cheer up himself, he will join his members again and make the dorm noisy again.

 

So when everyone wakes up one morning to find a quiet Baekhyun, they knew something’s wrong.

 

Sehun knew something bad happened.

 

Sehun immediately grabbed his phone to find any news regarding Baekhyun that might affect the vocalist’s cloudy mood. The first thing he saw in Twitter was a picture of his crush in a collage together with Shin Jimin, the leader of AOA. That’s odd. The only one who has direct contact with her is Minseok. How can she be related to any news with Baekhyun? When he saw ‘Instagram’ somewhere in the tweet, he exited the app and opened up Instagram. He saw Baekhyun’s photo of the Nike shoe a fansite master bought for him for his birthday. He remembered how happy Baekhyun was when he received the shoes as he is a big fan of Nike. He, then, opened up Jimin’s Instagram account and saw an identical pair of shoes in one of her latest updates.

 

And that’s when it rang Sehun’s head.

 

_‘stop bothering my oppa’_

_‘are you dating baekhyun?’_

_‘you’re not suitable with him!’_

 

Oh.

 

_‘you cheat on me, oppa? I’m your girlfriend!’_

_‘don’t date her!’_

_‘cheater!’_

 

“It’s probably from antis.”

 

Sehun turned away from the comments he was reading in Baekhyun’s and Jimin’s photo. Chanyeol was leaning against the door frame of his room. In his hand was his phone.

 

“What do you mean?”

“Same thing happened when I wore the same sweater with Eunji from Apink. Same thing happened when Kyungsoo has the same bracelet with Sojin from Girls’ Day. I’m not shocked when this happened.”

“What do you mean it’s from antis?”

“The comeback is nearing, Hunnie. Why do you think the antis want to make Baekhyun feel bad and lose his fans?”

 

That hit Sehun hard. He remembered how Chanyeol and Kyungsoo reacted to their ridiculous dating scandal with fellow idols. They felt bad when they thought they hurt their fans’ feelings. Even though they were actually dating each other behind the closed doors, they still feel bad especially for the girls they were related with since the girls got attacked by their fans as well. Sehun didn’t remember how many times Chanyeol asked Taemin to pass his apologize to Eunji through Naeun. Not to mention how furious Chanyeol was when Kyungsoo got death threats from his fans. The smaller was quiet for some time, refusing to go near any of them including Chanyeol.

 

“Go talk to him.”

“Hyung, he doesn’t even listen to Minseok hyung and he’s the eldest here. How can he listen to the youngest?”

“I don’t know. But I know he’ll soften up when it comes to you.”

 

Sehun blushed.

 

“What are you talking about?”

“You like him, don’t you?”

“No, I don’t.”

“I can feel myself burning whenever I was with Baekhyun back in the days I dated him.”

“So?”

“If your power is real, I’ll probably be blown away by you whenever I try to reach for him.” Chanyeol didn’t stop teasing the younger. “Stop denying, Sehun.”

“So what if I love him?”

“I don’t remember saying you love him. I said you like him.”

“I hate you.”

“Whatever, kid. Baekhyun is alone in his room. Jongdae went out with Jongin to practice for The Eve.”

 

Chanyeol retreated back into his room and closed the door. Sehun lied down on the floor for another second before scrambled to his feet and walked calmly to Baekhyun’s room. He kept his phone in back pocket before softly knocked the door. When he heard no response, he turned the doorknob and peeked inside.

 

“Hyung?”

 

Then, he realized how cold and dark the room was. He himself shivered when he stepped into the room. There, on a bed at a corner of the room, Baekhyun hid himself under his blanket, hugging his favourite baby blanket. Faint sound of sobs could be heard. Sehun’s heart broke at the sight of this.

 

His cheerful ball of sunshine now is hidden behind the cloudy and cold rain.

 

“Hyung?” He tried to call out for him again.

 

Baekhyun stayed silent. Sehun tested the water by pulling Baekhyun’s blanket a little. When the smaller just let him, he pulled more just to break his heart more. Baekhyun just lying there, with his baby blanket in his arms, try to sob quietly. He immediately took place beside him and pulled him into his arms. Baekhyun froze for a moment before circling his own arms around Sehun’s neck.

 

“Don’t keep it to yourself, hyung. I’m here.” Sehun softly run his hand on Baekhyun’s hair. “I’m here.”

“I don’t know why I got hurt because of the comments, Hunnie.”

“Shh. You didn’t do anything wrong, hyung. It’s just everything happened at the wrong time.”

“If only I didn’t show off the shoe…”

“If you wear it in public, it will still happen. Fans will capture a photo and say you have the same shoes with Jimin-ssi.”

“But still. I don’t expect myself to cry and feel tired because of this.”

“Maybe you’re just tired, hyung. Kasper hyung did torture us with his choreo right?” Sehun chuckled lightly.

“Maybe.” Baekhyun lets out a soft laugh too. “But seriously. I’m worried about Jimin-ssi too. She got hate comments too.”

“It’s okay. Have you apologised to her?”

“Yeah. I asked for her number from Minseok hyung.”

“Okay.”

“I hate crying about small matters.”

“You still look beautiful to me.” Sehun softly muttered.

 

Baekhyun went silent. He just enjoyed Sehun’s warmth around him. Sehun can be sweet when he wants to. Although he is a jerk most of the time for mocking about their height difference, he appreciated the boy now. And he appreciated the height difference too now because he can bury his face in Sehun’s neck and become the small spoon. He does have the perfect height and body to cuddle right? As he enjoyed the hair stroking, he buried his face deeper into the crook of Sehun’s neck.

They keep themselves in each other’s arms. It will be a lie if Sehun said his heartbeat didn’t go wild when Baekhyun hugged him back just now. Although he wanted to slap his mouth for muttering something stupid just now but when he has Baekhyun deeper on his neck now, he glad he said that.

 

***

 

“Why me?”

“You have the perfect height.”

 

They were just finished practicing for SMTown Live in Seoul which will happen in two weeks when Sehun approached him as he packed up his bag. He originally wanted to help the youngest to practice for his performance with BoA for Only One song but when he opened his mouth about the reason behind his request, he didn’t know if he has to feel flattered or kill Sehun. When he attempted to escape, his hand was grabbed.

 

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” Sehun pleaded. “I’m just kidding.”

 

Baekhyun was not really mad. He just wanted to tease Sehun. But the maknae really thought he will bolt out of the practice room. He expected Sehun to be on his knees, begging him to stay and help him with the practice. What he didn’t expect was for Sehun to throw his entire 183cm lanky – but still tough and hot as fuck don’t lie yourself you fucker, his inner self screamed at him – body to his 174cm small – and manly! (his inner self rolled his eyes) – one.

 

“Oh Sehun! What are you trying to do? Kill me?” Baekhyun screamed at the top of his lungs (and from the bottom of Sehun).

“I want you to help me!” Sehun held Baekhyun’s arms above the smaller’s head, trying to stop Baekhyun from squirming.

“I am going to help you! Why did you go diving to me? You think I’m an Olympic size swimming pool or something?”

“Oh.” Sehun froze a little. “I thought you’re going to escape.”

 

Baekhyun groaned. That’s when Sehun realized how awkward their position right now. His face was so close to Baekhyun’s he could easily kiss the brunette right there and then. Prayers had been sent to heaven as Sehun really hope Baekhyun wouldn’t hear his rapidly beating heart because they were lying down on each, chest to chest.

 

Because…

 

God, how can someone looks so beautiful even with sweat?

 

Or is that glow up?

 

Is he an angel or something?

 

Oh Sehun, you got it bad.

 

He thanked God for making the room empty from any living things (read: other members) other than both of them. If the others are here, they’ll probably tease him non-stop. Apparently, everyone except Baekhyun noticed his affection towards the smaller. Even the forever blank Yixing, who rarely stays in dorm because of his work in China, noticed his extra care and love towards Baekhyun. Jongin, who had been tired seeing him longing for Baekhyun, told him – or forced him – to confess to the vocalist about his feelings. He remembered how the tanned male and Kyungsoo whipped his head when he said he couldn’t do it because he is shy. Thankfully there’s no murder attempt using Kyungsoo’s knife by the owner himself. After being manned up by – can you believe it? – Joonmyeon, he decided to tell the smaller about his feelings.

 

“Sehun?”

 

Said dancer snapped out of his train of thoughts. He immediately removed his body from Baekhyun before holding out his hand to pull the smaller from the floor. Baekhyun was a little curious about the faint blush from the maknae but ignored it when Sehun walked to the speaker and played the part where he will come in and dance with BoA.

 

“You know the steps right?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay. 5, 6, 7, 8.” Sehun counted.

 

As they practiced and practiced, Baekhyun noticed how different Sehun is when it comes to dancing with a girl. He used to see Sehun dancing to fast-paced song with sharp knife choreography since the beginning of EXO. His dancing style is different from Jongin or Yixing. When some people referred it as lazy dance, he sees Sehun’s dancing style is relaxed yet powerful and sharp. He may looked like he didn’t put much effort in dancing unlike Jongin who dances as if his life depends on it, but he looked as determined as Jongin and he still could put everyone in awe.

 

So, when it comes to a choreography which he needs to dance together with a girl, the beastly demeanour disappears and a gentle Sehun comes out. He saw Sehun and BoA performed this song together before but he never knew how soft Sehun is during the dance, especially during the entrance. He can feel how gentle Sehun touched his face. It would be crazy if he said his heartbeat is normal that moment Sehun placed each of his hand on each side of Baekhyun’s hair.

 

“Can you handle another one, hyung? Last one.”

 

Baekhyun nodded and walked to his place at one side of the practice room. Sehun played the song again before walked to the other side of the room. He counted in his mind before walking to the middle of the room where he’ll meet with Baekhyun. When they both faced each other, Sehun immediately placed his hands on Baekhyun’s face.

 

The only difference now was Sehun didn’t let go.

 

Baekhyun was puzzled. Why didn’t Sehun continued to dance? Sehun, on the other hand, was super freaking out. He needs to do this or he won’t have the courage again. He slowly stroked Baekhyun’s cheeks, enjoying the smooth skin of the vocalist. While doing that, he placed his forehead on Baekhyun’s. When he felt Baekhyun didn’t pull away, he bravely lowered one hand on Baekhyun’s waist and pulled the smaller closer. Both of them were breathing heavily but they didn’t hear the hard breathing as the sound of their rapid heartbeat deafened them.

 

“Sehun-ah…”

“Shh.” Sehun put his thumb on Baekhyun’s lips. “Listen to me okay?”

 

Sehun smiled to him gently as he nodded. Baekhyun felt his face was lifted up. Sehun looked at him straight in the eyes before settling his lips on Baekhyun’s forehead. The gesture made his eyes teary. He didn’t know why he felt so emotional but this felt so right. He closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth around him. When he felt the soft lips was no longer there, he opened his eyes only to find another pair of eyes were staring at him. But, surprisingly, he didn’t even fidget.

 

“Baekhyun-ah.” Sehun softly said his name.

“Hm?”

“I’m sorry…”

“Why are you apologizing so suddenly, Hunnie? Hm?”

“For all the teasing. About your height. About me annoying you every day. Everything.”

“You don’t have to apologize, you know. I’m annoyed sometimes but I never feel mad about it.”

 

His heart went skyrocket when he saw sparkles in Sehun’s eyes.

 

“You’re not mad?”

“No, silly.” He bopped his index finger on Sehun’s nose.

“Good.” Sehun pulled Baekhyun closer. “I hope you’re not mad about this too.”

 

Before Baekhyun could reply, Sehun closed the distance between them and kissed him straight on the lips. Baekhyun was shocked for a second but he immediately reciprocated, felt well when he sensed Sehun smiling into their kiss. Instead of feeling giddy inside and have fireworks playing around them, he felt warmness instead. How gentle Sehun was holding him as if he is the most precious diamond in the world. How sweet Sehun’s lips tasted. How perfect it is their lips moulded together. How safe he felt in Sehun’s arms. He slowly wrapped his arms around Sehun’s neck. As nature calls, they reluctantly pulled away from each other but immediately connect their foreheads together.

 

“You must be crazy for thinking I’ll be mad about that.”

“Who knows? You’re unpredictable, baby.” Sehun pecked his lips.

“I’m your baby now, huh?” Baekhyun teased.

“Well…” Sehun blushed a little but before he could continue, Baekhyun kissed his jaw.

“As long as you’re mine and only mine, I’ll forever be your baby.”

“Of course, baby.” Sehun kissed his nose. “Yours and only yours.”

 

Sehun could make him really hates his height and gives him 1001 excuses for being not okay with being 174cm.

 

But when Sehun kissed him again, he knew one thing.

 

Sehun could make him really loves his height and gives him 1001 excuses for being okay with being 174cm.

 

Even if Sehun teases him a lot.

 

He definitely can live with that forever.

 

As long as Sehun will be there to remind him how he loves him as much as he loves their height difference.

**Author's Note:**

> For D who loves Sebaek as much as I do, happy belated birthday. I love you.


End file.
